Pet Names
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Jogan one-shot. Rated for Language. Julian lets a pet name for Logan slip and fluffiness ensues.


**A/N: I do not own Glee nor do I own Dalton, which is a spin off of Glee. All characters belong to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>They were all spending the week at Derek's beach house. It was about 11:00am and Derek was out for a run…. or with a girl… or someplace out of the house. Julian was in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich while Logan was flipping channels in the other room.<p>

"Hey babe, do you know where the bread is?"

"…. Babe?"

"Sorry. Hey 'Lo' do you know where the bread is?"

Logan got up from the couch and stuck his head into the kitchen. "Babe? Really? Where is that coming from?"

"It just slipped out."

"It just slipped out? Huh."

"Do you know where the bread is?"

"Top shelf. But let's get back to this 'babe' thing."

"Look. It's just a habit I picked up from set. I call co-workers I'm close with 'babe' as a term of endearment. Apparently I feel close enough to you that it felt natural."

"Aww, you feel close to me. I'm so touched _babe_."

Julian tried to control the butterflies having a field day in his stomach at the sound of Logan calling him 'babe.' "Just drop it."

"Fine. Are you making a sandwich?"

"Yes."

"Can you make me one?"

"Do I look like your fucking wife?"

"I dunno. You'd probably look good in a dress."

"Shut it Wright."

"Babeee" he purred, "make me a sandwich."

"No. Make your own fucking sandwich."

"But yours looks so good."

"Too bad."

By now Logan had crossed the kitchen and was standing right next to Julian. He started poking Julian in the side while whining, "babeeee make me a sandwich."

"My god when did you get to be so annoying?" Julian started eating his sandwich. Logan just smirked and suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye. Before Julian could question it, Logan had started tickling him in his sides. Julian tried to fight him off but Logan was too strong and had his arms wrapped all around Julian. Julian tried not to laugh, but soon both of them were giggling and laughing around the kitchen.

Logan kept tickling him as he tried to catch his breath, but he was having difficulties. Every breath Julian took, he inhaled the fresh smell of Logan and even if he wasn't squirming from the tickling, Julian would be squirming from the butterflies in his stomach and the way he felt lightheaded around Logan.

Finally Logan stopped tickling Julian and stopped to catch his breath. By now Julian's back was pressed up against the island in the middle of the kitchen and Logan was standing directly in front of him, his body pressed right up against Julian's. They stood there for about 30 seconds, quietly breathing, and just looking at each other. And then something changed slightly in Logan's eyes, although the rest of his face masked it quite nicely. But Julian knew better. He shifted uncomfortably under Logan's watchful gaze.

"What." He spat out.

Logan smirked slightly. "Nothing. Deciding if I want to kiss you or not."

"What's stopping you?"

"You have sandwich breath."

"Can't be worse than your chips and salsa breath." Julian retorted.

"Good point." And with that, Logan closed the space between them and kissed Julian on the mouth. Julian gasped in surprise and Logan took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Julian's mouth. Julian brought his hands up to Logan's chest and fisted his shirt in his hands, while Logan's hands wound themselves into Julian's hair, pulling his head closer. They were both so engrossed that they didn't hear the sound of the front door being slammed and footsteps pounding up the stairway.

"Hey! Anyone wanna make some- OH SHIT."

Both boys yanked themselves apart and looked over at Derek standing open-mouthed in the doorway of the kitchen. It was awkward for a moment and then Derek smiled and made his way to the fridge. He pulled out some food, put it on a plate, and as he turned to go out the door, he looked back at Julian and shot him a blinding smile. "Finally."

"I know right?" Julian smirked and pushed himself away from the counter and started to walk back towards the couch.

"You coming salsa-breath?"

"Yes babe."


End file.
